otisfandomcom-20200215-history
ICG - Terrorist Nuke and Pentagon
ICG - Illuminati Card Game: Terrorist Nuke and Pentagon (TYPE: Already Happened) These cards are part of a large group which are accurately predicted by the illuminati card game . These two cards are genuine and have been proven accurate as of many sightings. (for information regarding the card game, click this article ) thumb|306px|left Video captured by Jules Naudet. Contains swearing at the start. Video clearly shows the WTC being hit, exactly identical to the illuminati card game predicts. What about the Pentagon? thumb|left|300px You can also see many more videos about the Pentagon being hit. This was just one of the better ones. FBI confiscated this video and then released it after a lawsuit was won against them. Why would the FBI confiscate such a video? Surely it's proving something - ah yes, that the illuminati card games prediction was right.. The title of the first card predicted by the card game stated "Terrorist Nuke", this title could be disputed incredibly considering arguments are often formed over whether terrorists are really behind it. A view of mine is that the 9/11 attacks are an inside job based solely from the Government. I imagine George Bush continuously stating "War on Terror" to develop more money from taxes for "defense systems against terrorists", and then suddenly major attacks like these happen to maybe make George Bush's "war on terror" seem appealing... this then gives the U.S. Government a chance to raise taxes and to get more money for the economy, to spend on unimportant stuff - I bet the money raised from this didn't even go to this proposed "war on terror" scheme. Thats my view, anyway - please leave your view in the comments :-) As for the nuke part of the title, it wasn't a nuke - but maybe this is an exaggeration from the card beause the WTC attacks certainly had a nuke impact (both towers and WTC7 falling down), plus many deaths and horribe recallments of the scenes. The cards description doesn't really involve any real detail, only for the game. It gives +10 Power or Restistance, but maybe this is a hint that these attacks have given the U.S. Government +10 Power over its people, and +10 power against these supposed 'terrorists'. Resistance would be the lie concealed by the Government as to say that the "war on terror" is working because no attacks have been accounted for since. As for the Pentagon card, it's quite simple. Card title is "Pentagon", and the image shows the centre of the Pentagon exploding. This is inaccurate when compared to the real event because the Pentagon had an impact from the side/front (depending from where you look). But still, the illuminati card game has predicted both events accurately and is scary to think that people could have predicted such things so accurately. What does this mean? It means that the illuminati card game has predicted things that are accurate and correct. The WTC and 9/11 attacks are just a few of the proven predictions made by the game, and there are many more. It shows that the future cards have the potential to be accurate, too, especially when so many cards have already been accounted for. As for the 9/11 and Pentagon attacks , you can always see the pages dedicated to conspiracies related to the illuminati on this. If you have any views, opinions or extra information that we haven't included on this page - please leave a comment or freely edit this article adding your information where relevant.